Not Shaking Now
by Nameless Girl of Manderley
Summary: Set during S3 - after a training fight session things start to heat up between Buffy and Angel. Maturish themes and language, but I don't think this is quite an "M"


Angel cocked his head, studying her. Midway through a fight Buffy tended to relax her knees, like a cat ready pounce. She raised an eyebrow, aware that he was watching her and noting everything. The stuffed fabric they were using as a makeshift stack twisted in her grip.

"You think you're so clever," she teased.

Angel's eyes narrowed. Before him Buffy appeared to completely relax. Shoulders slumped and she maneuvered all of her weight onto one foot while her wrists tossed the faux stake back and forth like a child with a ball.

"Can't beat me," it was a singsong now, her voice rising up by degree. "I'm too distracting."

It was true. He couldn't stop staring at the shine of sweat on her cheekbones and forehead. Despite his preoccupation with her face, he refused to let on, allowing a slow smile to spread across his face. "Oh, I don't think so. I've got you right where I want you."

They circled each other again, and Angel watched as Buffy, still languid, stretched her arms far above her head. Arching her back, she gave him a sly smile, letting her body contort even further.

If he had a heartbeat, it would have been racing right about now.

"Now that, Buffy Summers, is something you'll pay for later."

Her eyes widened. "Will I?"

Angel moved forward slightly, closing the gap between them. His fingers ached to touch her. "Oh yes, you will."

He sprang forward, agile as the true predator that he was, and struck out at her. She blocked him and dodged away with a quick, but painful, kick at his side. Once behind him, she parried again, blocking the second blow he attempted to give her.

Angel jumped back, freeing himself from contact with her fist. She was getting sloppy, and tired, despite how she tried to hide it.

"Careful," her warned. "Wouldn't want to break a nail." That fueled her, and she closed the floor between them and they were sparring for real this time. Their fists blocked blows and they got closer and closer together with each new trust, circling the room in a tight spiral of violence.

He was truly surprised when she flipped into a jump, using his shoulder for leverage. In the blink of an eye she was behind him, twisting his arm back and disabling him with a quick kick to the back of his knees. In another instant she was in front of him again and pushing him back against the couch. With her fake stack in hand she straddled him and plunged the wadded fabric against his chest. "Got you!" She chirped, her voice bubbled up into a laugh.

Angel brought his hands up to her hips and secured her firmly. His voice was just as teasing as hers had been. "Got you!"

Discarding the stake with a backward flip of her hand, she slid closer to him. Covering his mouth with hers. For Angel the sensation was surprising and still shocking, while all the while he - and she, when she chose to admit it - knew how dangerous this kind of contact could be. It had only been months for her since they'd made love, but for him it had been a thousand years trapped in a demon realm, which was also on top of his time spent as Angelus while he tried to destroy her.

Just the thought of his actions sent a tide of revolution up his spine.

"Buffy," he said hoarsely, panting from the pleasure she was giving him. "We shouldn't."

"I know," she said. Her thighs gripped him harder and she ground down. Moving her lips to his earlobe she sucked at him hungrily and his breath came out in a hiss.

He loved how levelheaded her tone could stay while she did this. Already he felt like he was going to pieces.

"I know, I know." She moved her mouth away from his ear and worked her way down to her neck.

Groaning, he teased, "Yes, this is you stopping. Got it."

"No really, I know." When she pulled away he cursed, both to himself and aloud. Buffy lowered her head. "I'm sorry.

Angel pulled her closer. "It's not you," he reassured. "Of course it's not you."

"It's just."

He finished her thought, "All this, everything."

Buffy tapped her forehead against his, a gesture so intimate and captivating that he pulled her all the more closer again. He hated this time of the night. A time when reason prevailed and they both had to contend with Buffy's curfew.

She sighed loudly. "I wish."

He felt her fingers wrap around his jaw and cheek and a shutter went through him. "I wish, too."

"Angel?" She asked, rather plaintively. "Can I do something?"

Her tone of voice, both hesitant and daring made him grip her hips harder. "What do you want to do?"

She was nowhere near fooled by his tone. "Not that." Her voice lowered, "I know... But, I want to be closer to you. I want you to see me."

Angel lowered his head to kiss her collarbone. "I do see you."

Buffy pushed him back gently so he could look into her eyes. "Like," she rolled her t shirt up over her stomach until it was off and her chest was bare. "This."

Angel headed the soft thwack of her shirt hitting the ground behind her, but he only had eyes for her.

"You're shaking," she whispered, moving his hands up from the waistband of her hips until all he could feel was her skin. His flat palms treading the edges and contours of her until his hands were high enough to cup her breasts.

Her breath escaped her in one soft sigh at his touch. He could feel the smile in her voice even though his eyes had moved away from her face. "Not shaking now."

"Buffy..." In all honesty, he didn't think he could pull away from her even if he tried. But still they were treading on such dangerous ground. Just the sight of her now brought back so many memories of their one and only night together. How she had shivered from the rain and cold, but still she clung to him, his own skin, long since past freezing, while he explored her body slowly. Finally allowing himself to sink into her heat and softness.

"I won't let it go too far." She told him now, rounding her hips above him as his fingers explored her neck and back. " _We_ won't let it go too far."

"Buffy..." Her name was like a litany to him now; as bright and sharp as daylight itself.

She lifted up his shirt, slow and without any restraint from him. "Shhhh..."

Angel gasped when her lips began to trace around his nipple.

Arousal was different for every vampire. None of them had breath so sensation was guided by memory and the mind.

"We won't go too far," she assured. Her fingers had moved down to the top of his sweatpants. "I didn't get to do this last time." She pulled the fabric down to his knees revealing how much he really did want her. "I want to now." With her hand she gripped him, and with her mouth she wrote a poem of words down his chest until finally her lips encircled him.

"Buffy..." Angel felt his head tip back on the couch while his hands carresed her neck and hair. "We can't go too far."

He knew he had to stop her, but his entire being was humming from being so near to her, and from her touch against his skin.

He could feel there momentum of his desire building. "Buffy..." He grit his teeth. Her mouth was slisding quick and mercilessly up and down his shaft.

"It's okay," she spoke against his skin. "I want you too."

"Buffy, I...I..." And then he was spilling himself into her, unable to hold back, his head spinning from need and complication, desire and duty.

She lifted her head, cocking it to the side while she watched him.

He was suddenly crippled with fear. Had he done something to offend her? Was she disgusted.

Buffy must have seen his war with emotions band she silenced him with her tiny hand gripping his arm. "I'm just watching."

He raised his eyebrows. "Watching?"

She stared him down. "Yep."

After nearly a minute went by his asked, haltingly. "Watching what."

"Well," she began, her tone clinical, but still seductive. "I just want to make sure you haven't found another moment of true happiness again." Her eyes narrowed, "Do you remember how long it took last time? It was, like, less than an hour after we...um... Right?"

Even though he was still embarrassed, he couldn't help but laugh. "I think I'm okay." He pulled her up until she sat astride him again.

Kissing his neck she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he kissed her back.

"But... Does that mean you didn't like it?"

Angel laughed again. "God, you have no idea how amazing you really are, do you?"

"I love you," she whispered. "Always."


End file.
